The Couch Is Not Far From The Bed
by NeverAgainSmallPotatoes
Summary: How Scully got from Mulder's couch to his bed and where they are now in their lives. It's clean!!


These characters are not mine they belong to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox, etc...  
  
This is my first fic so I ask that you all be nice. I love reviews and welcome suggestions. You can email me at jessica@mandelswamp.com.  
  
Spoilers for Fight The Future, and references to the eighth and ninth season. In this fic the last ep never happened. It's a shipper's world and I'm a shipper girl, if you don't like that then you might want to leave now.  
  
It had been a strange day, and she was really tired. She was sitting on his couch and they were talking, he joked about her "spiritual awakening", or whatever had happened in the temple that day. And, as he spoke she couldn't help but notice how he looked. His face was soft and gentle, even welcoming. His eyes were brown, like those of a puppy, and his lips were like none she had ever seen before. He was, in a word, gorgeous. She had admitted in part to herself that she loved him, but she felt she couldn't tell him. She thought about all the times they had fought together for the truth, and for justice, and deep inside of her, something awakened. This awakened thing was a truth she had known for quite some time, but had never consciously realized. He loved her. He needed her like she needed him. She remembered that day in the hallway, the way he looked at her and what he had said.  
  
She heard him going on about something but she wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying. His words became a soft lullaby and she felt herself growing sleepy. Her eyes grew heavy and she opened them less, eventually not opening them at all.  
  
She had come over and they had talked for awhile, then she fell asleep on the couch and he covered her with a blanket. He stood there for a moment and admired her incredible beauty. She had skin as soft as silk and eyes of blue that could pierce your skull or make you melt. He had melted for years now, slowly admitting inside himself that she was what his heart ached for. But how could they be together? He longed for her, for all of her. He wanted to have her heart and everything that came with it, but he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt. He got up to get a glass of water, cursing himself inside for not telling her the truth. He had searched for many truths in his life, and the one he knew, he could not face. He knew he loved her, and somewhere, deep inside him, he knew she loved him too.  
  
He had just finished his glass of water when he heard her stirring behind him. He turned his head and she opened her eyes. He sat down next to her and they looked into each other's eyes. He moved in closer, not knowing what he was doing, but just caught up in the moment.  
  
I had fallen asleep on Mulder's couch and when I woke up he was standing not to far from me. He came and sat down next to me and we looked in each other's eyes and lost ourselves. He leaned in closer to me. Our close proximity made me realize something I had always known but had never been conscious of before, he loved me. He leaned in and our lips touched, I did not pull away.  
  
She didn't pull away and my heart was screaming out with joy as my stomach churned and did a flip-flop. I didn't want to push this, to force anything on her, so I didn't move my tongue into her mouth, even though I wanted to. It wasn't the kiss I had dreamt about. I had envisioned it being just like the day in the hallway, only I actually kissed her, and we weren't in the hallway. I wanted it to be perfect. Though this kiss wasn't like I had imagined, it was still a kiss. She started to pull away, the kiss had been long and we were both out of breath.  
  
We stared at each other for a short time. I looked into his eyes, and him into mine, and I saw what I had hoped to see, love. This time, having caught my breath I came in closer to him and our lips met again.  
  
Scully had leaned in to me this time and I felt courageous. I had seen the love in her eyes and so I pushed my tongue forth. Our tongues met and collided. They danced with each other until again we found ourselves out of breath. We then both longed for each other. The kisses became more. We walked together into the bedroom as we kissed, clothes falling to the floor, and we became lost in a haze of pleasure.  
  
The next morning I woke up before him. I fixed my hair and put on my clothes, then I glanced at the bed where Mulder slept, and where we had shared ourselves, one more time and left.  
  
Looking back at this day, from where I am now I think about how wonderful it was. How we had finally been able to express our love, physically and verbally. With pain striking my heart I remember the day he was taken from me. I remember finding out that I was pregnant, I thought about how Mulder would never get to know what he had. He was going to be a father, and he was never going to know, because when we found him he was dead. I was left alone, carrying our child, and then He had come back. He was alive. He had also hurt me. I understood he needed time to get used to this again, and to everything that happened, but I wanted him to be the way he used to be. He was so far away from me and as he had said "my baby", but that's not the same now. He couldn't deal with also being a father, not when he had just come back, but then we talked about it. He told me how sorry he felt, about that day. I've long since forgotten about it, he knows that. I think he still feels guilty though. I remember how I had given up William, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. Skinner suggested it, he even found the perfect agents for the job. Agent Craig Willmore and Tami Lotus were taking care of him, pretending to have adopted him, until it was safe of course. I put my hand over my huge belly. I never thought I would have one child, but now I'm having a second one.  
  
"They're good swimmers honey."  
  
I laughed. Mulder knew just what I was thinking, he knew I had wondered how it was possible that I was pregnant again.  
  
He gave me a kiss and put his hands on my belly.  
  
"Whoa! He's really moving around in there."  
  
"They tend to do that, and did I hear you say HE?"  
  
"Well I was just saying that, I mean, just."  
  
He blushed slightly and I giggled, he was never himself when I was pregnant.  
  
"Honey, I think, it's time"  
  
"What, you mean, the baby?"  
  
"Yeeess"  
  
He ran around, gathering up things to take for the hospital and then calling my mother to take care of William, he looked really funny running around like crazy, and if not for the fact that I was in labour, I would have laughed.  
  
Two hours later my wonderful husband sat next to me on a stool, sweating more than I had when I was pushing. He held our small baby girl in his arms.  
  
"so you think she'd like baseball?"  
  
He looked at me hopefully, I just lied down, tired from the birth and he cooed little nothings to our little girl.  
  
"Mommy looks tired and is cranky so watch out little one."  
  
"Just remember William is outside waiting for you."  
  
"I know why would my son scare me?"  
  
"Because I was talking about my big brother."  
  
I think all the color in his face disappeared. Then he said, " I'm not afraid of him, if he touches me I threaten to knock you up again."  
  
"Oh, so you're assuming I'd let you knock me up again?"  
  
"You will won't you?" He looked at me with those big, brown, puppy eyes and I said, "Of course I will."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
I gave him one of my infamous looks and he was quiet again. Then I couldn't help but smile, this was heaven. 


End file.
